


Not Welcome

by The_Beatle_Queen



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Background Relationships, Caught, Confessions, First Time Blow Jobs, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor George Harrison/Ringo Starr, Minor Violence, Originally Tumblr post at the-beatle-queen, everyone is a cutie, johns a smartass, mike is a cutie, normal thinking for the time, paul is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Beatle_Queen/pseuds/The_Beatle_Queen
Summary: Paul in introduced to a smart ass by the name of John Lennon, Paul cant help but feel something blooming inside his chest but what will he do about and how will he reactSorry for the terrible summarythis fic is also on Tumblr at my accountthe-beatle-queen





	1. I've Just Seen A Face

**Author's Note:**

> slightly inspired by nowhere boy  
hope you enjoy

1957

It was the 6th of July, For the past week one of Paul’s friends have been begging for Paul to meet on of his friends named John Lennon

Paul had seen him around, once or twice on the bus going to and back from school, he seemed like a dick.

Like he thought he was better than everyone else but eventually he said yes, now he was walking with his guitar strapped on his back (because his friend told him to bring it) to the garden fete behind St Peters church to watch the Quarrymen.

The wind blowing though his hair yet not slightly breaking the nicely flattened hair but was making his white jacket look like a cape so he pulls it and does up the button

“So you really think I’ll like thing guy”

Paul question still skeptical about it

“Yer Paul, he can be a bit strait forward and he’s a smart ass”

Paul looked at his friend with a smirk “I can be a smart ass too”

his friend chuckled “trust me i know”

They walked into the little celebration as the Quarrymen went on stage John had a short sleeved Red and yellow flannel shirt on with Elvis styled hair, soon they started playing

Oh Maggie Maggie May

They are taking her away

(Etc)

After a few songs they where done

“So, what ya think Paul” his friend asked expectantly

“They were alright, could use some work”

“Glad, well I wanted you to sorta play for John see what he thinks may want ya to join the group”

Paul let a sigh out “well I’m already here”

They walked into a large warehouse where the Quarrymen men had went into after the gig, the walls where completely white and had wooden floors.

They walk through a hallway before they get to a big open room where the Quarrymen resided

“Aye John, John. This es Paul guy from school, Paul plays too”

“What with himself” John replies getting a few giggles from the others

As he starts to walk closer to Paul he continues “I do all the time, good for your wrist muscles” he puts out his had to Paul with a smirk on his face, looking directly into Paul’s eyes

“I’m John” Paul smirks back then takes his hand and shakes it

“Paul”

It feels like a jolt of electricity ran through his hand when they touched, they stayed grasping echothers hands for slightly to long before Paul let go of Johns hand.

“So how alright are you on one of those” John points to the guitar slung on Paul’s back, Paul grabs it of his back and holds it (in the way of a left handed person would)

“Got that back to front haven’t you mate” John said as the other Quarrymen gathered around

“Any requests” Paul asked

“Yer that pink carnation in you pocket it’s quite dandy can I borrow it some time” John teased, so Paul begun to sing

Well, I got a girl with a wrecking machine

When it comes to rocking she’s a queen

Saturday night all alone I can hold her tight

(Etc)

John looks sorta stunned but it doesn’t get missed by Paul that John didn’t look at his hand once, just continues to stare at Pauls face. Which Paul hates because it’s making him blush slightly

He finished the song and looks back a John

“How old are ya”

“Fifteen”

John stepped forward now extremely close to Paul, looking down on the younger boy

“Well it was nice meeting you an all, but we got to go and rehearse for our afternoon gig, alright princess” John said as he played with the flower in Paul’s breast pocket

“Yer I better get going” Paul was slightly confused at the nickname, John walked away to his group

Paul turned around and started to walk away as John watched the younger boys every move

Paul looked back, stopping in his tracks when they made eye contact, it was unreal everything else in the world didn't matter, it was as if time stopped, all the sounds left to just leave them.

sadly the moment was finished all to soon by Stuart

“(Fake cough) John”

John looked to the boy who had ruined the moment with dagger eyes, where as Paul just turned around and walked away, but that’s not to say his stomach wasn’t filled with butterflies and his heart was racing and all he could think about was John Lennon. With every step more and more of his mind was taken over by the older boy.


	2. I Should Have Know Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an interesting day at school

It was a Tuesday, John hadn’t left his mind since then

Every time Paul’s closes his eyes he sees John, every Ted he walks by he thinks of john. It’s driving the younger boy mad, he had never felt the slightest attraction to anyone but of course he had to feel this for a boy.

He’s already such a outsider, what would happen if people found out he fancied a boy.

Paul slowly opened his heavy eyes as he woke up, the sun was blistering though the window hitting Paul’s face directly.

Paul groaned as he sat up in his bed, letting the blanket fall as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He remembers his dream too vividly.

Him and John where at school, Paul was pushed against a locker while John kisses and niped at his neck

Paul wasn’t happy at waking from his perfect dream but it also scared him. He felt so confused why John of all people, this random Ted who was probably a perfect copy of all the other Teds that walked around.

Paul looked to his bed side table at his alarm and his eyes shot open, it was only 15 minutes before the bus was supposed to arrive.

Paul jumped out of his bed and almost ripped of his pajamas grabbing and putting on some clothes before grabbing the stacks of books and notes scatered on his desk, shoving them in his bag before swinging the door open.

He ran to his brothers room to see if he was up, but when he got there his father was hovering over his pale brother.

“Is he ok” Paul asked walking over to the bed with a worried look on his face

“Just sick” his father looked at his watch “dam, sorry son I forgot to wake you. I was a bit preoccupied”

“Don’t worry dad, it’s alright. I’m off to school” Paul whispered as he walked backwards out the door, he turned around as soon as he left the room quickly down the stairs to grab a apple as he ran out the door.

He sprinted a kilometer to the bus stop he arrived as the bus pulled up, he walked onto the bus, the lad driving the bus gave him a smirk as he took in the boys deshvaled look.

Paul walked to a seat in the middle of the bus, and took to looking out the window as the bus started to move.

‘Hope Mike’s alright’ he thinks absentmindedly, until John re-entered his mind. His slick hair, mysterious eyes and beautiful face. Paul was so lost in his mind he didn’t feel the person sit down next to him as he stared out the window.

Suddenly Paul felt a hand stroke through his hair, which made him instinctively looked back with confused eyes

“You shouldn’t just-“ Paul was cut of as he turned his head to see John, with his hair styled as it always is (elvis styled) with a white shirt and leather jacket, a smirk covered Johns face as he looked at the younger boys reaction

“What’s wrong princess” John said as he reaches up and puts his hand under Paul’s chin and rubs his thumb over Paul’s lower lip “cat got your toung” Paul and John where making intense eye contact

“I….I just” Paul shook his head away from Johns hypmatising eyes and slapped Johns hand from his chink

“I was saying how you can’t just go walking up to people and touching their hair” Paul says as he crossed his arms looking away, slightly blushing from the proximity of John who is only a few inches away from Paul

“I was just trying to clean up my princesses hair” Paul suddenly remember that he forgot to do his hair before he left, quickly pushing his hands into his hair trying to make it look presentable.

“I’m not your princess” Paul says firmly couching a chuckle out of John, John moves even closer to Paul pushing his hands out of his hair.

“You should let me do this” John looks into Paul’s eyes once again, Paul still hates the power those eyes have over him. crossing his arms again leaning back but still nodding giving promition to John.

John threaded his hands in the younger boys hair, slightly pulling it and patting it down to try and make it look presentable, from Paul’s point of view John looked to be almost on top of him as he did his hair, Paul wouldn’t admit it but it felt really nice to have Johns hands in his hair.

John shifts ever closer, their legs where now slightly touching, John definitely didn’t miss the blush that came over Paul’s face. If John was completely honest he took a bit long then needed to do Paul’s hair because he liked how it felt to have Paul’s hair in his hands.

“Ok all done princess” John caressed Paul’s cheek slightly “I have my princess looking all pretty again” John leans his head against the seat while simultaneously checking out Paul, taking him in. His now fixed hair, his soft lips, truthful eyes and perfect body. John almost drooled looking at him.

The bus pulled up to the school while John was still taking in Paul, paul felt trapped. He was watching as John looked him over, his heart was racing and his face was covered with a deep red blush. So the seconds the bus pulled up he stood up, Johns breaking out of his trance as his eyes followed Paul’s movements with a confused look.

“I…. I gota go” Paul scrambled past John and out the door of the bus before John ever took in what he had said, but it was to late, Paul was gone.

————————————————————

Paul had made it through the entire day without seeing John again, now it was time to go home. Paul was at his locker putting books in his bag.

“Hi Paul” a cheerful voice says from the side of Paul’s locker, Paul looked up to see the one person he actually wanted to see. His best friend George Harrison.

“Hey George, What brings ya to this side on town” Paul asks

“Nothin much really…. it just….”

Paul looked at George with a questioning look, he could tell his friend was nervous about something.

“Just what?”

“Ah well… people saw you with John… John Lennon, and well… he has a reputation for” George leaned closer to Paul so only they could hear their conversation “for seducing people, theirs a rumor around that he also does that with boys…. it’s not like I have anything against gay people but your fine with that… right” George moves away back to how they where standing before “yer Geo I’m fine with it” George looked calmer after that remark, then he continued to speak “just thought you would want to know, anyway I gota go later Paul”

George walked away, completely missing the worried expression on Paul’s face. Paul stayed standing there ‘is John really trying to get into my pants… he was being so nice to me, but maybe that’s just his charm’ Paul looked disappointed, how could he be stupid enough to feel like John wanted anything more.

Paul exhaled, going back to packing his bag. He shut his locker, slung his satchel bag over his shoulder and turned around, only to see the last person he wanted to see right now, John. John was standing very close to Paul, it was unreal it almost felt like déjà vu.

“You know I have been looking for you all day, ever since you just left me on the bus” John said taking a step closer, making Paul take a step back and hit the lockers making matalic metal sound.

The halls where now empty, no one except for them. “So I was thinkin', your pretty good at guitar. Maybe you can teach me some more cords and songs ya know?” John asked as he took another step closer to Paul, putting his arm up so it was next to pauls head.

“Uhh I have stuff to do this week but….. I’m free Friday afternoon…. I guess” Paul looked at the ground

“Gear, sounds perfect” John moves his other hand to lift Paul’s chin, Paul was making sure to look anywhere but Johns eyes. Standing there with John so close made him think back to his dream, as nice as it was in his dream Paul knew it wouldn’t be good to recreate that.

“Why won’t you look at me”

“Your just very…. close” Paul says in a whisper

John steps back letting Paul have some air to breathe, he looks down at the ground and rubs his forehead “I’m sorry if I’ve been making you uncomfortable” Paul’s looks at John with confusion, why is he suddenly being so…. shy, when he just had Paul up against a locker

“Why are suddenly so… Caring”

John looks up and chuckles

“I don’t know honestly, with any other person I would probably have them pinned against those locked, making out with them. But theirs something different about you.” John smiles at Paul, he didn’t smirk, he smiled and it was the most beautiful thing Paul had ever seen.

“Anyway, where do you live”

“Oh, right” Paul put his hand in his bag and grabbed out a slip of paper and a pen, he turned around using the lockers to write on giving John a nice view of Paul’s ass.

He scribbles down his address folding the paper than turned around and gave it to John who opened it up and quickly took a look at it “huh I don’t live too far from here only a block or two away at 9 Newcastle Road” John smiled at Paul again.

But then a smirk covered Johns face again as he slips the paper in his back pocket and walked forward, Paul not as afraid stayed standing where he was as John leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek “see you later princess” then he walks away, Paul’s heart is racing. Did John really just kiss his cheek

Paul doesn’t know what to think anymore, John told him he’s different but maybe that’s just apart of his plan to get into his pants maybe he should listen to George and stay away or maybe Johns telling the truth.

Paul hates it when his brain tells him one thing but his heart tells him another and this was definitely one of those times


	3. Love Me DO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John comes over to Paul house

It was Friday, to John it felt like this day didn’t come soon enough. He and Paul sit together everyday on the bus (let that be more Johns decision than Paul’s) Paul talks about his brother and his friend George, but they mostly talk about music. Buddy Holly, Elvis Presley, Chuck Berry. John feels like he knows Paul so well now, he seen what pauls passionate about.

It had been approximately two hours since school ended, John was riding his bike to the address Paul had given him. Looking at the address John was happy Paul’s house was only a block or so away.

John finally arrived at The McCartney residents, he walked up guitar slung on his back and knocked on the door. An older man opened the door, John assumed it to be Paul’s father.

“I’m looking for Paul” John politely asked

The man turned around

“PAUL SOMEONES HERE FOR YOU”

You can clearly hear a bang and Paul running to get to the door, he basically sprinted down the stairs. John chuckled a bit

“Just can’t wait to see me, aye Macca”

“oh shut up.” Paul commented they stood there for a little while as pauls father left back to his previous actions

“Let’s go up stairs”

Paul gestured for John to walk in

John had a look around before paul grabbed his wrist and led him upstairs, John could see his little brother sitting in his own room as they passed, a small bathroom, then Pauls surprisingly clean bedroom.

Paul closed the door behind them, John got his guitar off his back as Paul got his from the corner of his room, they sat down on the bed

“So what song are we learning princess”

Paul looked at John with an annoyance, he still didn’t like that nickname

“We’re learning Peggy Sue by Buddy Holly”

“Ok princess”

Paul places his hands on the guitar to make the chord “this is the first chord, chord A”

John squinted at Paul’s hands them exhaled and reached into his back pocket, to pull out a pair of black large rimmed glasses and put them on.

Paul put his hand down and took a second to look at John with his glasses, he thought it was cute. A smile came onto Paul’s face as he continued to stare at John.

“It’s my Buddy Holly look” John Defended himself

“I like it… you look… cute” for once Paul made John slightly blush as he chuckled

They went back to learning the chords, taping their feet on the floor to keep time. After a few hours they where mostly done

“Aye Paulie I’m parched”

“I can make some tea”

“Yer yer sounds good”

Paul left the room leaving John in their, as soon as Pauls door shut John stood up he walked over to the desk in pauls room and saw a photo of a young woman, she looked quite beautiful, then he opened the desk draw he found papers with lyrics for songs, love songs. He reads over a few songs

There good, really good but not finished

the sound of the door closing pulls John from his thoughts he turns around to see Paul frozen with a stunned look on his face with a tray in his hands with two tea cups, sugar and milk

“Did you write these, there really good” John praises

Paul turns what can only be described as a crimson red

“Yer, I did… you really like them”

He placed the tray down on his bedside table and walked over to John, snatching the pages from his hand

“Hey I was reading that” john protested

“Their not ready for people to read… not finished yet” Paul said

“Maybe I can help” John proposed

“Uhh”

“Oh come on it will be fun” John sat on Paul’s bed gesturing for Paul to sit on his right, Paul sighed but sat down beside him

John shifted closer to him, so close their legs could melt together.

“So who are these about, must be about someone”

Paul when crimson once again and avoiding Johns gaze

John reaches and grabs Paul’s chin moving his face so they are looking into each other’s eyes, Paul’s eyes only left Johns for a split second when they looked at Johns lips through his long eyelashes

John licked his lips as his eyes took a quick look at Paul’s lips. Paul’s heart was racing as John started to lean forward

“The teas getting cold” Paul said quietly

“Let it” Johns voice was like a growl, he had lust clear in his eyes

Then the gap between their lips are gone, as they share a delicate, soft kiss.

John pulled away then went straight back in for another kiss, this time with a bit more force

Johns tongue slides across Paul’s bottom lip, causing Paul to open his mouth letting Johns tongue explore his mouth.

John slowly pushes Paul back until his head hits the pillow.

“Your my princess” John moaned against Paul’s lips

John moved his kisses down from Paul’s mouth to his neck.

“Yes…John…I’m all yours Johnny” Paul replied in a moan, he hardly knew what he was saying but what he did know was that he would say anything to make sure John never stooped what he was doing

John opened his mouth slightly biting down on the milky flesh of Paul’s neck just hard enough to leave a mark but light enough to give pleasure not pain, the action made a small gasp come out of Paul.

“All mine” John continued

John enjoyed the fact that Paul was being so easily unraveled by him, Paul had his hand in Johns hair slightly pulling at it when he hits a sensitive spot.

“Oh John, please John”

John made quick work of unbuttoning Paul’s shirt and started to trail kisses down his chest, making Paul grown and moan even more as his hand went down to palm Paul’s erection through his pants.

Paul was overwhelmed with pleasure almost at the edge of coming

But then his door swung open and Paul’s dad was standing there with a angry look on his face, John quickly jumped off of Paul, and Paul sat up on his bed

“ WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE” Paul’s father yells

“Dad I can explain, he was just ….”

“JUST WHAT, FUCKING MY SON”

“Dad we weren’t” Paul says

“JESUS PAUL ANOTHER BOY, it would be better if it was a girl. BUT A FUCKING BOY”

Paul’s dad looked so disappointed it hurt Paul so much and half infuriated John

“It wasn’t him, I came onto him” John said trying to defend Paul

“GET THE FUCK OUT YOU FAG, YOUR NOT WELCOME HERE” Paul’s father yelled in Johns face, pointing to the door

“DAD STOP” Paul yelled

John took one last look at Paul who just looked back with a sympathetic look before John grabbed his guitar and coat, walking out of the room

As John headed down the hall he passed Mike’s room. he stopped at the door when he saw the young boy standing at the door frame with tears streaming down his cheeks

John leaned down near where mike was standing

“I’d don’t like yelling” mike said still sniffling

“It’s ok little man, it’ll be over soon enough” John wipes the tears away from his face, then got up and continued on his way

Once he got out side the house he could still hear the yelling, he took one last look at the house before getting on his bike and began to ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was one of my favorite chapters to write, hope your enjoying the story


	4. With A Little Help From My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul needs to talk to John. But someone stops him

Paul was petrified he didn’t even know what he was feeling and now his father knew. He needed to talk to John, he needed to know what this all means.

Jim had just walked to the lounge room sat down, Paul was crying. He grabbed his a coat and grabbed a pair of shoes he put a pair of socks on then put on the shoes he stood up wiping some lingering tears away.

He walked down the hall but stopped when he heard his little brother crying.

Paul walked into Mikes room, the young McCartney was on his bed with tear running down his cheeks. Paul walked over to his brother and sat on his bed

“Hey hey, what’s wrong”

“I…I…I”

“Carm down ok just breath, in (inhale) and out (exhale), now what’s wrong” Paul is reassuringly stroking the back of his younger brother

“I don’t like it when dad is yelling” Paul feel terrible, he hates to see his brother cry.

“But your friend told me it would be alright” mike commented, Paul’s eyes instantly went big, John talked to his brother, John helped him. John really cared

Paul smiled “will your friend come back” mike asked with the most amazing gloss in his eyes

“ I don’t know mikie, I don’t think dad really likes him” mikes face fell witch made Paul extremely sad

“I’m going to bed, can you tuck me in” Paul always tucked mike into bed, ever since their mother passed. Mike hopped under the covers as Paul got off the bed, he tucked mike in them gave him a kiss on the forehead

“Night night, Paul”

“Night, Mikey” Paul turned off the lights and closed the door, letting out a sigh

‘What have I gotten into’ Paul may have got side tracked but he still needed to see John, he remembered John saying where he lives. Paul walked down the stairs making sure to not be heard by his father who was occupied in the lounge. Paul grabed the handle starting to turn it, it made a loud squeak sound

“Paul, where are you going” his fathers voice boomed from the lounge

“I’m going to George’s, may stay the night” Paul didn’t wait for any reply and was out the door in a second flat. It was dark out, the street lights illuminating the side walk as the stars shone bright in the sky

He started to walk towards Johns house, their was a short cute under a bridge. he went under it into the dark

“Hey, faggit” a mysterious voice from the dark came out, it sounded slightly familiar but Paul couldn’t put his finger on it

The figure started to walk out of the dark, it was Stewart. He had a classic ted look on, leather jacket, slick back hair. He looked mad

“So you fancy John do ya” Stewart continued to walk forward before stopping right infront of Paul, he grabed Paul’s collar as pushed him against a wall. Paul was struggling to try and get away

“You stay away from John, he’s mine and if you ever so much as look at him I’ll kill ya” he dropped Paul and lifted his fists.

Before Paul could react Stewart was laying into him, punch after punch, Paul could feel blood flowing from cuts and new bruises being created.

Paul tried to fight back getting a few punches in but he was done, he slid down against the wall, Stewart stopped and stepped back cradling his bloody nose

“That’s a warning, stay away from John” before Paul knew it Stewart was gone as fast as he appeared

Paul was left sitting on the side on an underpass covered in blood, only the moon light shining on him, he heard a voice yell his name from the other side and he looked over.

It was George with an older boy Paul didn’t know, George leaned down hovering over Paul

“Oh geez, what the fuck happened”

“Got beaten up”

“Wow Paul no shit” George was moving Paul’s head around looking at the scars

“Well who ever it was got ya pretty good” George’s mysterious friend comments

George pulled Paul so he was standing, George and his friend held him up.

“Let’s go to mine ok, my parents are gone for the week” they all started to walk towards George’s house, luckily it wasn’t far away.

They made it their fast, George basically kicked the door down went him, his friend helped Paul over to the couch while George grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom

While George was looking for the kit, Paul got curious

“So who are you”

“I’m Richard Starkey, But most people call me Ringo”

“How do you know George?”

“Ohh well” George walked back with the kit and sat in front of Paul, he got the anesthetic and a cotton bud. He pored a bit onto the bud and moved his hand to pat it on Paul’s scars cleaning them up. Paul hissed at the pain

“So what where you two talking about”

“He was just asking how we know each other”

“Oh… Ringos sorta my…. boyfriend”

George stopped looking at Paul for a sigh of emotion, after a second Paul smiled. George felt a rush of relief come over him, he looked at Ringo and leaned over giving him a kiss.

Paul continued to smile, he had been wondering why George has been looking so happy and if Ringo was what was making him happy, then paul already liked him

George continued to clean up Paul’s wounds

“So Ringo, how did you and George meet”

Ringo smiled “I played down at the cavern, I’m a drummer. I saw George one night and was going to talk to him but he was gone before I got the chance, luckily he came back again and I swooped up the chance. I ran down off the stage the second we finished, George was petrified, it probably looked like I was about to tackle him. I sat down with him, he was terrified and then we started to speak and got to know each other and it just, happened” at the end on the story they where looking at each other with the most adorable eyes, they looked truly in love.

George stood up “all done”

He sat down next to Ringo

“So what happened?”

“Nothin”

“Come on we saved you, you got to tell us”

Paul sighed he knew George would be mad but he should know

“Well, ya know John.”

“John Lennon, the one I told you to stay away from”

“Yer…. that one. Well I may slightly, like him. I mean I don’t know but…. he wanted to come over and learn guitar with me”

“So he wanted to fuck” George interrupted

“No… he just” Paul trailed off into his thoughts

“So yes or no did he make a move” Ringo questioned

“Well I mean, yer” George and Ringo looked at each other “ but anyway we… sorta made out but my dad court us and told John to get out… I had to talk to him so I went out after him but got cornered by this guy named Stewart. He’s a part of Johns band and from what he said I think he’s in love with John… he beat me up and told me to stay away from John. Then you found me” Paul looked at the ground

“Look mate” Ringo began “ I don’t know you well but from what I hear I think you should keep your distance. At least for know” George nodded in agreement with Ringo.

“You can sleep at mine tonight, ok Paul”

Paul nodded,

“Thank you geo, you always got my back”

George went and grabbed a blanket and pillows handing it to Paul.

“Night Paul”

“Night, love birds”

George and Ringo blushed, while Paul chuckled. They went up stair while Paul set up the cough, then layer down and fell asleep with in seconds.

————————————————-

(Johns P.O.V)

John slowly opened his eyes, he has hardly gotten any sleep last night. He was to worried about Paul, what his father would do. John sat up in bed rubbing his face, he stood up and got dressed in a white shirt and leather jacket with pants. He grabbed his boots and slipped them on.

John hadn’t stopped thinking of Paul, as much as he loved doing those things to Paul, he knew he should have taken it slower.

He didn’t want Paul thinking he’s just another hook up, like Stewart was.

John went out the door and to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and then picked up a coam and some gel then started to put his hair in the elvis styled look he loved. Even as he did his hair all he could think about was Paul

‘Paul would look fucking amazing with this hair style’ once John finished he went down stairs to find his auntie sitting at the table reading the newspaper

“Good morning, John”

“Mornin Mimi”

“Where’s your glasses” mini asked putting down the paper and looking at John

John sighed and ran back up stairs into his room, walked to his bedside table and grabbed his glasses putting them on. He ran back down to Mimi and gave her a kiss on the cheek

“Later Mimi”

“Bye ,John”

As soon as John got out the door he pulled of his glasses, and began walking towards the McCartney house.

Once he got there he sneaked closer to try and see if Pauls father was there, luckily from what John could see he had already headed to work. John walked up the stairs then knocked on the doors.

He heard a small running sound to the door, then a protest from what sounded like Paul but before anything else happened the door swung open with mike standing in the door way.

Mike had the biggest smile on his face,

“Paul, your friends back, your friends back” mike was jumping up and down, it made John smile to see Mike so happy was nice and a big change from the crying kid he met last night.

But then John looked up to see Paul, battered and bruised. Paul was angry he grabbed mikes arm

“Hey, mikie can you go to the lounge I’ll be back soon”

“Will John come”

“I don’t think so mike” mikes smile fell as he slugged back to the lounge, John looked at Paul with a confused look, he really hoped Paul didn’t hate him now.

“Go away John” Paul went to close the door but John put his foot and hands on the door to keep it opened, Paul gave up and let the door fly open

“Paul, what happened” John reaches up to touch a bruised but Paul flinched away

“That doesn’t matter, now what are you doing here” Paul had a sturn tone

“I just want to talk”

“Yer like you JUST wanted to have a guitar lesson yesterday” Paul raised his voice slightly

“It wasn’t supposed to be like that Paul, your not just-“ Paul cut off John

“Just another one of your meaningless hookups, yer I’ve heard John. You really do get around. If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be beaten right now having to sit with a fucking ice bag to my face every fuckin second of the day” Paul lost it he had tears streaming down his cheeks, Paul just couldn’t take it.

He had feeling for a guy who he had just made out with, his father hates him know, George is telling him to stay away and he just gotten beat up by some random guy and ontop of all of that he had to take care of his younger brother. It was just too much.

John grabbed Paul and pulled him into a tight hug, Paul rapped his arms around Johns waist and sobbed into his chest. John had let a few stray tears fall out of his eyes but he couldn’t care less, all that mattered to him was Paul. John was stroking Paul’s hair protectively.

“Let go inside ok just sit and talk ok” John requested

“Just talk right (sniffle) nothing else”

“Just talk”

“Promise?” Paul looked up at John staring into each other’s eyes, John smiled

“Promise”

John put his arm around Paul’s waist and Paul’s head was reasted on Johns shoulder.

They walked into the house, Paul separates from Johns hold as they walked into the loung where his little brother sat doing homework

His face lit up as he jumped from his seated position on the couch

“John, John you stayed” Mike runs over and jumps at John giving him a hug

“Yer little man, I’m here” John picked up mike and sat on the couch with mike on his knee

“Paul can I go and play out side”

Paul sat down next to John but not to close

“Yer sure just be back before the street lights are on”

“Thanks Paul” Mike yelled as he ran out the door

As soon as the door closed John look over to Paul who was still obviously nervous and skittish

John reaches over to grab Paul’s shoulder “Paul are you” John stopped talkin when Paul flinched away from his hand

“You said talking, no touching” Paul said

John felt terrible, he knew how confused Paul must be (having gone through it himself not long ago) he knew he needed to respect Paul’s boundaries

“Ok talk… so you want to talk about who and why someone beat you up” John relaxed back on the couch, Paul looked up at him and sighed looking back at the ground.

“It was…. Stewart”

“Wait Stewart, the one in my band” John was infuriated

“Yer, he told me to stay away from you, he said something about you being his. I think he likes you”

John look perplexed

“I’m going to fuckin murder him” John stood up angrily but Paul stood up as well and stood infront of John putting his hands on Johns chest.

“Don’t, he’s not worth it”

John looked at Paul and caressed his check happy Paul didn’t flinch this time

“But you are” John looked at Paul’s lips it was killing him not to kiss them when he wanted to so badly

“Please go John” that comment by Paul made John panic slightly

“Why… Paul what did I do” John was confused he needed to know

“You did nothin…. I just need some time ok. Can you give me that” Paul looked at John with a plead.

John just smiled and stepped away from Paul

“Yer, I can give you that” John turned around but Paul grabed his hand and turned him back around leaned in and kissed Johns cheek “thank you” Paul let go of Johns hand

John walked to the door, he took a second at the door to make sure Paul didn’t change him mind.

But when he heard nothing he opened the door and left.


	5. All You Need Is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johns Birthday party

It has been a week since their last meeting, John had done the right thing avoided Paul until Paul came to him. But that doesn’t mean he hadn’t stared at him everyday on the bus. Watched him from afar at lunch, Johns been so obsessed over Paul that his friends have started calling him out on it

“Staring at your boyfriend again”

“Stalker John watching his next target”

But all the comments went in one ear and out the other, he couldn’t care less all he cared for was what Paul would want… he worried a lot, sometimes Paul seemed so happy when John wasn’t around…. maybe it would be better if he wasn’t in Paul’s life. But John try’s to not think about that.

It was his 17th birthday, he had asked many of his friends to come to his party at his mothers place tonight. Except for the one person he really wanted there. He was standing before the wall phone contemplating (which is something he rarely does but he really doesn’t want to fuck anything up with Paul) what will occur.

Will Paul hang up as soon as he hears Johns voice, with Paul say he doesn’t like him. John shook his head he needs to ask. He picked up the wall phone and called Paul. There was a long ring, Johns heart was racing but then the reacever was picked up

“Hello, Paul McCartney speaking”

Johns heart stopped, Paul’s voice. He had missed the sound of it.

“Hello?” John only then realized he hadn’t spoken a word

“Oh Paul it me, John”

Paul didn’t speak but John could hear breathing and a bang on the other side of the phone so he kept talking

“It’s my birthday today and I have a party at my mums at 6:00pm… I was just wondering if you would come” not even a second later Paul almost screamed back into the phone

“Yer, yer of course” Paul sounded so happy, it made Johns heart flip

“I can walk down-“

“No I don’t want you walking to my mothers, not after what happened last time” John felt bad for cutting Paul off and ordering him around but he really didn’t want Paul getting hurt again

“John I can handle myself, I don’t need to be protected”

“What if I said it was an excuse to be with you” honestly that all it was and excuse to closer to him, Paul didn’t expect something so sincere and caring the first time they talked since he got beaten.

“John…. I’ll be fine” Paul’s voice dropped slightly, but John was still happy that Paul agreed to come

“Speaking of the incident… did you invite Stewart?” Paul sounded slightly worried

“God no, I haven’t talked to that twat since before I last saw you… if I even saw the lad I would punch him so hard he would wish he had never been born” a small chuckle left Paul’s mouth, it made John fall even harder for the younger boy.

“I’ll see you tonight… bye John” Paul hung up the phone, John could jump for joy if he wasn’t inside.

—————————

It was 20 minutes after 6 it may seem crazy but instead of socialising with his friends he was stood in the corner worrying, what if Stewart court Paul again, what if Paul decided to not come… would Paul do that.

But all of John worries where put to rest as Paul walked through the door and looked around.

John looked at Paul in amazement he had a suit on almost identical to the one he had the day they met except with a black blazer instead of white. Paul looked stunning, he was the most beautiful thing John had ever seen.

John walked from the corner he was hiding in, to where Paul was near the entrance

“Hello my princess” John said with a smirk on his face

Paul turned towards John as a smile crossed his face

“Hello John” Paul looked at John and bring his hand to run along the red lapels of Johns blazer. John kept his eyes on Paul whilst he examined Johns lapels

“I’m glad you came…. I’ve missed you”

Paul laughed “it’s only been a week”

Johns smile slightly faded “does that mean you didn’t miss me?”

Paul still had his hand on the lapels when they stopped at Johns chest in stun from the question, he shook his head looking at the floor before looking up at John with a smile

“Sadly enough I couldn’t stop missing your stupid comments and juvenile flirting” they looked into each other’s eyes for a while just standing their enjoying their intimate moment together.

“John your boyfriends here now can we have some fun” one of the Quarrymen yelled from the middle of the room making Paul blush and look away

John looked at the Quarrymen that ruined their lovely moment with dagger eyes almost replicating the first day they met.

When John looked back to Paul, he was looking at the ground fiddling with his hands

“Don’t be embarrassed their just being idiots” John tries to comfort Paul with a hand stroking his shoulder, their was clearly a lot on Paul’s mind and John didn’t want to pressure him into saying anything if he didn’t want to.

This was supposed to be a nice, fun night. Not just for John but for Paul too.

John looked over to where his friends sat. John slowly started to take Paul’s, Paul grasped Johns hand.

“Come on let’s sit with my friends”

John starts to drag Paul through the people to his friends. Paul’s heart is racing, he doesn’t really think he will get along with Johns friends.

Once they got there John sat on a two seater couch pulling Paul down to sit down next to him.

Paul pulled his hand out of John grasp obviously nervous

“So John, this is the one that’s been keeping you occupied lately”

John gave his friends a death stare, his friends just laughed, leaving Paul felling more out of place.

“Here ya are John” one of his friends handed him a beer

“Here ya go, Paul right” his friend lifted his hand to Paul holding another beer

Paul smirked at the other boy and took the beer “Yer my names Paul” he leaned back taking a sip of the beer

John smiled at Paul taking a sip of his own beer.

It was an hour into the party, Paul was a bit drunk but not overly so just enough to get a buzz and make Paul a bit move social.

They where all having fun, they where talking, joking and just having a blast. They where still sitting on the couch but Paul was getting a bit more friendly, Paul was leaning into John chest whilst Johns arm was wrapped around Paul’s shoulders. They where so close they where only using half of the couch.

Paul was drawing random shapes on Johns thigh, John was talking and laughing with his friends (some of them had their guitars randomly strumming patterns)

Until suddenly Paul’s looked up and saw the last person he wanted to see. Stewart, he had just walked in with his classic leather jacket on. He made eye contact with Paul and smirked seeing the position him and John where in, Paul moved to stand up catching Johns attention

“Where ya goin princess”

“Just…. need to use the bathroom” Paul lied, he knew if John saw Stewart he would probably go kick the shit out of him but Paul wanted to handle this himself

John looked back at his friends still oblivious to Stewart. Paul walked away from John slightly stumbling from the small amount of alcohol he has had

When he got to Stewart, he was smirking quite amusing with how Paul’s walking.

“Hello, faggot” Stewart started

“What are you doing here” Paul crosses his arms

“I’m here to see John…. but it looks like he’s already going to get layed tonight” Stewart said running his hand across Paul chin, Paul slapped his hand away

“If you think I’m his lay tonight your very mistaken”

“Oh please, did you see yourself. You where all over John, rubbing you hand on his thigh, pushed in close to his chest. Felling his heart beat, You know you want it” Stewart leaned forward trying to intimidate Paul

“You where the meaning less lay” Paul commented

“Ha, you really think John likes you, all he want is to see that little mouth of yours around his dick and once he does he’ll come running back to me. You could never please him like I do”

Stewart pushes Paul, Paul gasps before moving forward pushing Stewart back

“Oh I’m gona fuckin teach you a lesson”

Stewart moves forward and attempted to punch Paul but Paul (even with his slightly drunken state) doges the punch with ease the returns the punch hitting him directly in the nose

By this time everyone in the party had been alarmed to the fight including John who was trying to make his way through the crowd of people to get to Paul.

Paul landed a second punch to Stewart’s shoulder, but then John grabbed him from behind holding his arms down by his sides his arms wrapped around Paul’s arms and torso. Paul struggles to get out of Johns hold while John is dragging him towards the bathroom.

They got there soon enough and John dragged Paul in before leaning against the half opened door to close it before letting Paul go. They were now alone in the bathroom.

Paul’s hands went to cover his face “Oh god John ,I’m so sorry”

John grabbed Paul’s shoulders causing him to look at John

“No need to apologise, that was one of the most amazing things I’ve ever seen” John was half smiling looking as if he was going to burst into laughter at any moment

Paul smiled shyly still a bit sad he ruined Johns birthday. Johns smile stopped once he looked down to see the bruised and bloody hand at Paul’s left side.

John took it in his hand and looked over the knuckles, Paul hadn’t relised the damage done to his fist. He had been too hiped up on adrenaline to realise.

John was holding Paul’s hand lightly making sure not to hurt him. John let’s go of Paul’s hand then walks to the bench with sink on it opens the cabinet, taking out a first aid kit.

He opened the kit go Cotten balls, anaesthetic and bandages (these three things has been seen by Paul in this one week more times then in a normal year)

John looks back a Paul and taps the bench

“Sit here”

Paul sighs and rolls his eyes

“I’m not a kid ya know”

John smirks “oh I know, but let me fix you up… so sit here” he bangs the bench another time a bit harder to make his point

Paul sighs, walks over to the bench and hoists himself up on the bench. He’s looking down on John now who has opened the anaesthetic and pored a bit onto a cotton ball.

John picks up Paul’s hand, humming a random tune. Paul hisses as John dabs the cotton ball on the scars.

“Don’t be such a baby” John comments making Paul laugh slightly

“Your the one that got me into this mess” Paul shoots back

“How am I to blame”

“Your the one with you stupid actions and silly flirting that made me so angry at him”

John smirked, looking up at Paul “you just can’t help but like me can you princess… still remember you told me that your mine”

Paul blushes at the recollection of the events that happened in his room.

‘Shit I did say that didn’t eye’ Paul thought

“That’s not really true… I couldn’t control what I was saying” Paul defended himself only after realise what he had actually just said to John

“Are you saying that I can make you feel so good, you would say anything for me” John leaned closer teasingly

Paul’s blush grew as a small tension lifted in his stomach

John placed Paul’s hand down then unraveled a bit of bandage then cut it, picked up Paul’s hand again and began to wrap the hand

“I really like you John” Paul said it out of nowhere making John stop all his actions and look up at Paul

“Paul are you sure” John looked genuinely interesting in his answer

Paul lifted both his hands and rested them around Johns neck “Im very very sure” before John had time to react Paul leaned in kissing John.

It was a tender loving kiss, John grabbed Paul’s waist and opened his mouth creating more sloppy loud kisses. John was in love, he was sure of it. He didn’t know how but somehow this goody two shoes Paul McCartney had made John fall head over heals.

They pulled away grinning wildly at each other

“I like you too Paul” John grabed Paul left arm pulling the hand into his grasp to finnish bandaging it.

After he was done he grabbed Paul’s waist again and lifted him off the bench. John went in for one last kiss pushing Paul against the bench he was just sitting on.

Paul’s hands clenched the lapels of Johns blazer. This kiss was a bit hotter than the other, with Paul letting Johns tongue explore his mouth. They pulled away panting slightly. Paul rested his head on Johns chest.

Music was still playing, it could be easily heard from the bathroom they where in, John got an idea softly taking Paul’s bandaged hand in his and keeping his other hand on Paul’s waist. Then a elvis song began to play (can’t help falling in love with you)

John started to sway slowly to the music

“John what are you doing” Paul looked up at John slightly confused

“Dancing” John replayed simply

“Uhh John…. I cant dance”

John scoffed

“Just follow my movements let me lead”

John slowly starts to step around the small space in the bathroom swaying Paul around

“Ok fine, but just because Im letting you lead dosnt mean I’m the girl”

John chuckled “ok princess”

They swayed slowly to the song, John occasionally spinning Paul around then pulling him back in close to his chest

“John”

“Yer Paulie”

“I’m sorry if I ruined your birthday… I’m sure you would much rather be out there with your friends” Paul looked down at Johns chest

“Paul trust me, this is the best birthday I’ve ever had. And I would much rather be in here with you then out there without you”

Paul smiled at Johns sweet word, they continued to sway untill the song finished. They parted from each other and smiled

“I think we should probably go back out there… don’t want to keep them away from the birthday boy much longer” Paul said

John smiled and kissed Paul’s cheek then took his hand and walked out the door

Luckily Stewart had been told to piss off after he got into the fight so the rest of the night went with out a hitch

————

It was now 10:30 and most people had left except for Johns mother ,auntie and Paul.

Mimi and Julia where saying their goodbyes while John and Paul where on the couch they where on before. Paul was fast asleep on Johns chest, he was laying on top of John resting his head on Johns chest and his legs where in between Johns.

John was stroking Paul’s hair, softly singing Buddy Holly songs

Mimi walked over to John and whispered

“John, I’m heading home. I’m guessing you and your…. friend will stay here tonight”

John nodded his head, he would never dream of waking up the angel that was sleeping on him

“Night Mimi love ya” Mimi kisses Johns forehead before leaving

Then Johns mother Julia walked over giving John a kiss on the forehead

“Night night John” Julia looked over at Paul sleeping soundly on Johns chest

“I like this one” she said with a smile then turned off the lights and went to bed, not long after Johns eyes fell heavy as he fell asleep.


	6. All My Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Date

Paul slowly opened his eyes, he was still on top of John who was sleeping soundly, one hand still in Paul hair while the other was around Paul waist.

Paul could here John heart beat, it was calm and quiet. Paul looked across the room to see a clock that read 8:08 am, Paul looked back at the sleeping boy underneath him then started moving to get off

But then Johns arm around his waist tightened pulling him back down against his chest as a chuckle leaves Johns mouth

“Where do you think your going, Princess” Paul looks up at John his eyes are still closed but his hand has started to caress Paul’s hair

“Good morning” Paul replies grabbing the lapels on Johns blazer pulling himself up giving John a peck on the lips

John smiled “mornin’”

A voice came from the kitchen door

“Good morning you two” both the boys heads looked over to see Julia leaning against the door frame with a smile on her face

Paul blushes, putting his face in Johns neck to hide his face. “Mornin’ mum” John was still stroking Paul’s hair

“Breakfast is ready if you two want to come and have some” she walked back into the kitchen

Paul lifted his head to look at John, John smiled giving him another kiss

“Let’s get breakfast shall we”

John helped push Paul off as Paul pushed himself up off John, John stood after him as they both took of the jackets they had accidentally fallen asleep in. Then walked to the kitchen

Julia had just placed down the last plate of three, the table was nicely decorated with a vase full of flowers. Their was toast and scrambled eggs on the plates

John held Paul’s hand as he dragged him over to the table to sit down, Julia sat down as well.

They started eating

“So how are you two this morning”

“All right” John replies

“Uhh… yer… good” Paul says quietly, still uncomfortable

Julia smiled “no need to be uncomfortable Paul, Johns tells me a lot about you. He practically hasn’t stopped talking about you since the two of you met”

Paul blushes and John looked at his mother annoyingly

“He has” Paul asked

“Yes, I think he’s quite fond of you” Paul smiled feeling more comfortable then looked to John still smiling

“So what where you two love birds planning to do today”

John looked up at his mother “I was going to see if Paul wanted to walk around town with me for a little” John looked to Paul for an answer

Paul looked at John “yer… that would be nice” Paul smiled again

Julia was happy to see her son so happy with Paul, she thought they were both good for each other

“Well have fun you two”

“Where is everyone else” John asked looking up at his mother as he shoved scrambled eggs into his mouth

“They went out to the park”

“Ohh okay”

They finished their breakfast, then Julia got up and began to clean the kitchen as John and Paul stood up

“Thank you for the breakfast” Paul said

“Oh it’s alright Paul, thank you for being so polite. You should take notes John” Julia teases making Paul chuckle slightly

John took Paul’s hand pulled him up stairs to the spare room where he kept some of his stuff, John pulled out a red shirt and jeans, he turned and looked back at Paul who was standing at the door

John realized he had no reason to bring Paul up here as he was changing, it’s not like he had any problems getting undressed in font of Paul it’s just he didn’t know if Paul would be okay with it 

John started to undo he vest keeping eye contact with Paul, the door shut as a gust of wind came from the open window

Paul walked to the window and closed it, John slipped his vest off, then he began to undo his shirt.

Paul had a visible blush on his cheeks as he watched John undress. John took of his shirt, Paul looked over all the details, the little hairs that had started growing on his chest the way his stomach was surprisingly flat

Paul didn’t realize it but as he was looking at John he was moving closer, Paul was inches away.

Paul lifted his hand and touched Johns chest making John shiver, he trailed his finger down his chest to his stomach until his hand hit fabric and he pulled away with a growing blush on his cheeks.

John who had a equality noticeable blush on his cheeks grabbed his shirt and put it on, then buttoned it up.

John undid his button to his pants

John let’s the pants fall to the floor then steps away from Paul and puts on the other pair, then turns back to Paul as he puts on his leather jacket

“We can drop by yours so you can get changed”

“Yer……sounds…. good”

John sits on the floor as he puts on his big boots then stands

Paul and John move to the door, open it then walk out down the stairs

“Bye Mum, see ya tomorrow”

“Bye dearies” she replies as they walk out the door

They walked out the door past the gate and stopped to look at each other. They stood in always silence for a second.

“So what did you want to do?” Paul broke the silence

“Your still have your clothes from last night on swing by your house, you get changed then we can take a walk” Paul smiled and nodded his head

“Okay, sounds good”

They start to head towards Paul’s place

————————-

When they got to Paul’s house was empty, Paul knocked a few times but no answer he moved the plant pot next to the door grabbing the key underneath it.

He unlocked the door, opened it and walked in.

“DAD……MIKIE”

their was no response, Paul looked back at John (who was standing at the start of the stairs)

“No ones here, come on” he gestured for John to come in

They both walked in examining their surroundings, Paul walks into the kitchen with John instantly spotting a note left by Paul’s father

Hello son, I have gone to work and mike is at a friends. It would have been nice to know your weren’t coming home last night, but that’s in the past. I will pick up mike on my way home, I expect you to be their at 5:00 pm.

Paul put the note down and looked over to John

“Their gone til’ five” a mischievous smirk appeared on Johns face, Paul instantly went to the obvious conclusion

“Hey, no trying anything” Paul put a finger up, pointing at John. John began to walk closer with the same smirk

“Oh come on, I wasn’t thinking that…. I mean it’s definitely an upside but, it just means I get the hole day with you” John has Paul pined against the counter, he leaned down. Kissing Paul, it was slow and chasey. John really wanted to tease Paul and he was succeeding. He pulled away to quick for Paul’s liking as Paul tried to follow Johns lips but John stopped him.

He looked at Paul with a knowing look, John knew he could get Paul so easily unraveled. Paul pushed his chest, making John move away

“Hey I was just playing” John laughed a bit at his own statement

“Yer sure and you didn’t mean anything more by it” Paul teased with a sarcastic tone 

“Well not exactly, it would just be a happy accident if it when any further”

Paul laughs

“Yer well I don’t put out before the first date” Paul jokes

“I consider last night a date”

“I guess” Paul looked down at the floor

They fell into a silence until John spoke again

“James Paul McCartney” John started making Paul Look up. John walked back unto Paul taking his hands in his, Paul’s eyes went wide as they stared into Johns

“Will you go on a date with me, a real one today….” Paul didn’t answer for a bit to stunned from Johns sudden show of feelings

It was to often that John switched between what seemed like two different people, the sarcastic ass that keeps hitting on Paul that seems like he just wants sex then the one that did stuff like this and tells Paul that hes beatiful and be nice and caring

Paul smiled “of course I’ll go on a date with you John Winston Lennon”

John grabbed Paul pulled him into a hug and twirled around in excitement, Paul couldn’t stop laughing.

John put him down giving him another kiss.

“I should go get changed” Paul ran upstairs

John waited until he heard foot steps down the stairs, Paul walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

He had a plain white shirt on with jeans, a belt and a pair of boots that looked brand knew. John looked down at them in confusion

“Are those new”

“Yer I brought them last week when you where giving me space… I saw then and… I thought they looked good.. so I brought them” Paul was looking at the ground, John found it cute how shy Paul still was sometime

“I love them princess, they look beautiful on you.. but it does need a few finishing touches” John takes of his leather jacket and walks to Paul, Paul puts his arms back to Let John put the jacket on.

John slipped the jacket on then let it go moved to the front of Paul then licked his palms and styled Paul’s hair, Paul gave a quick look at disgust towards John.

“Oh you have more of my saliva in your mouth then is on my hand right now, so don’t give me that look” Paul blushes knowing that’s probably true

John finished styling Paul’s hair and stepped back

John had styled it like Elvis (the most he could with the lack of gel)

Paul smiled and posed stupidly

“How do I look”

“Stunning, like a true Ted. I think I’m having a impact on you”

Paul laughed and took Johns hand in his

“Let’s get going Johnny”

They walk out side past the gate on the street

“So where are you takin’ me Johnny”

“Let go for a walk to a secret place, where nI’m going to take you away forever and you will be mine” John laughed stupidly

they started walking side by side, their hand purposefully brushing against each other. they walked in a comfortable silence

John still couldn’t quite believe it.

he has had so much shit happen to him, his father left, his uncle died. but yet he was walking next to the most beautiful person ever that hes fallen hard for and he likes him back… ‘what did i do to deserve such a beautiful person’ john thought as he stared at Paul.

Paul noticed John staring making him blush and a little embarrassed under his intense gaze

“you should stop staring… you’ll get sick of the view” 

“ill never get sick of staring at my pretty princess” Paul’s blush deepens making john chuckle 

they continued to walk it silence just thinking, until john looked to his side at the shop and stopped in his tracks grabbed Paul’s arm to stop him 

Paul looked to his left as he was stopped by John. there was a little ice cream shop with windows all out the front 

“Want to get some ice cream Paulie” Paul smiled and nodded 

“yer I’d love to” john let go of Paul’s arm, them walked into the door Paul not far behind him 

a waft of cold hair hit their faces as they walked into the store, a small bell rang from the door.

their was a jukebox playing music softly in the back round, the booths where red leather placed next to the windows.

there was a few other people in the shop but not to many. they walked over to the counter looking at the different ice cream options

“hello, boys what would you like today” a young man asked from behind the counter

“I’ll have two scoops, one chocolate fudge and one vanilla please” Paul ordered

“I’ll just have two scoops of coffee bean’

“comin’ right up boys” the server said before starting to make their orders, john turned to Paul

“you can find a booth for us, I’ll wait for our orders” Paul smiled and turned to find a booth 

he found one at the very corner of the place it was very cut off, it was looking out the window.

John sat down next to Paul placing their two orders on the table 

they began to eat their ice cream

John decided to ask about the thing that’s been worrying him for a while 

“hows your dad going to react to…. me and you?” Paul looked up at John smiled, Paul had a spot of ice cream on the tip of his nose. 

he grabbed a napkin from the middle of the table and whipped it off while giggling.

“well, i don’t know…. he loves me so I’m sure he can come to terms with it.. and i mean Mike already loves you” they both laugh at that 

they continued to eat their ice cream with a nice conversation sometimes feeding it to each other , the time went so fast before they knew it they where done their ice creams. they stand and walk out of the shop.

john looked at his watch, his eyes went wide 

“shit its already 2:30, come on” john grabbed Paul’s hand and started running dragging Paul behind him

Paul was a little nervous holding johns hand in public but he got over it as he was dragged though the small town, they where running though groups of people. Paul and John where laughing as they ran through the groups.

the small stores and houses where replaced by trees as people became more and more allusive 

finally John stopped in front of a big red gate. it looked run down and old. John let go of Paul’s hands they both where slightly panting from running so much

Paul walked closer to one of the pillars holding up the gate, he ran his fingers along the inscription 

‘Strawberry Fields’

John pulled the gate open, it made a loud screeching sound, making Paul cringe.

John grabbed Paul’s hand and they started walking into the deserted lot. it was over grown and dirty but in a nice way, the plants where all wild and untamed the building had Ive and vines growing up the side and wild flowers grew across the grown. the trees created a canopy of shade across the side of the building 

their was a dirt trail they where following telling Paul that John comes here a lot.

they walked past the building it the field out the back. it was bright and shiny

an old rundown play set sat in the middle of the small field. there is a tree near the play set covering it with shade.

they walked over to it and sat on the big mary-go-round.

“this is beautiful” Paul commented 

“yer…its my little hid away.. where i go when i just want to get away”

Paul looked at John and rubbed his hand. 

“am I the first one you have brought here” 

John looked back at Paul making eye contact “yes, yes you are… i trust you” 

Paul smiled then leaned forward meeting there lips, Paul wrapped his arms around johns neck as john placed his hands on Paul’s hips pulling him impossibly close.

Paul opened his mouth allowing John to explore, their tongues fort for dominance. John won, getting a smile from John as Paul let him push him back onto the mary-go-round

John pulled away from Paul looking down on his swollen red lips. Paul blushed under his gaze 

“your dads not gonna come and stop us this time is he” John laughs while Paul hit his shoulder giggling 

“i don’t think he will find us here Johnny” John brushed a strand of hair out of Paul’s face away

“good” he said in a deep husky voice, then leaned down and started licking and kissing Paul’s neck, but he tasted a weird cosmetic taste and pulled up 

“ are you wearing make-up?” Paul blushed

“only a bit…. to cover the bite you left… last time” John looked down to see the mark slightly showing through the make-up. John sat up for a second then unbuttoned and pulled his shirt off.

Paul tried to sit up but John pushed him back down and rubbed of the make up, then leaned down to Paul’s ear. Paul could feel himself get harder with johns hot breath next to is ear 

“such a bad boy, you will have to be punished” Paul shivered at the thought, John bit his ear and nibbled at it before moving back to Paul’s neck then bit down hard, Paul gasped his back arching slightly, John bit down a few more times then went back to kissing and sucking on his neck. making his aim to leave as many marks on Paul as possible.

moans where flying out of Paul’s mouth, the dirty sounds went right to Johns pants

John tugged at the bottom of Paul’s shirt, Paul sat up allowing John to take off his jacket and pull his shirt over his head the he was pushed down again.

John slowly started kissing and sucking at the soft milky skin on Paul’s chest as he moved towards Paul’s pants. 

Paul shivered as Johns mouth grazed over his painfully hard clothed erection.

John Looked up at Paul, his head was thrown back and his mouth was open, with his eyes screwed shut. he could see all the bites and hickeys starting to bloom on his neck 

John unbuttoned Paul’s pants making Paul whimper. John looked back up at him.

“Paulie, ya sure you want to do this” 

Paul was so turned on he could hardly speak

“oh..God..Yes……Please John” he managed to moan out 

John smirked looking at how physically turned on he was making Paul

he pulled Paul pants down slightly then licked the fabric over Paul’s erection

“Oh God, please…. no teasing”

John slowly pulled down Paul’s pants trying to ignore how hard himself was, he really wanted this to be good for Paul, knowing this was his first time with another guy

John took Paul into his mouth, tasting the pre-cum that was leaking into Johns mouth.

John took Paul as deep as possible, Paul’s hand had grabbed a hand full of John’s auburn. Paul’s hips bucked up making John choke for a second. John grabbed Paul’s hips keeping his secured down. John moaned against Paul creating vibrations.

“John…I…I’m gonna-” Paul cam his back arching with a load moan of Johns name as Johns eyes screwed shut and he moaned Paul’s name almost as load as Paul was being 

John pulled off Paul, did Paul’s pants up then moved back up to make eye contact with him, licking his lips swallowing the cum that missed his mouth

Paul’s hands traveled down to Johns crotch but then he felt a wet patch on his pants and Paul’s eyes when wide while John blushed deeply looking away 

“did..you cum”

John still embarrassed, slowly nodded. he had never cum untouched, but seeing Paul’s face and hearing him did something to John that he couldn’t understand

Paul giggled “no need to be embarrassed.. its sorta a compliment that i can make you cum untouched”

John smiled and pulled Paul down to cuddle, wrapping his arm around Paul letting their sweaty bear chests be pressed against each other

“Paul… I think i love you” Paul looked up at john then gave him a kiss

“I think I love you too John”

they cuddled back together

“oh and Paul, you cant cover thoses marks up. I want everyone to know your mine” 

Paul laughed snuggling closer to John “alright John” 

both of them where happy, something nether of them had been in a long time it felt nice. they didn’t care that people wouldn’t like them together but as they laid their all they cared about was each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed my story

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the first chapter


End file.
